Talk:Tash
This article wildly contradicts the WikiNarnia Format. Several violations are made. Wolfdog: Narnia Wiki administrator 02:15, 25 June 2009 (UTC) Crusaders, Turks, Islam. It is rumored that Lewis modeled the Narnians on Crusaders, the Calormen on Turks and their religion on Islam. Is this a topic that you wish to avoid in this article? *Their religion is nothing like Islam. Muslims do not sacrifice humans to a demonic "god" (Tash actually reminds me of some Hindu gods), although they do say "Peace be on him" versus "May he live forever". He did model the Calormenes on Middle-eastern people, to make them more forign. If they had lived in the far north, they would have been white, but because they lived in the deep south, where it was hot, they had darker skin. They are decended from outlaws of Archenland, and thus not racially much different from the people of the north. In other words, I highly doubt Lewis being racist (He did admire many things about islam and its people). The Narnians are CERTAINLY not anything like the Crusaders, if you've ever studied them. But these articles are more like something you would find in an encyclopedia in Narnia, not on earth, so we try not to mention Lewis too much in such articles. Christian Relevance I don't know how we should be addressing this. It is not in-universe, so I put the section under a Trivia heading. This article still needs lots of work. Halian the Shipbuilder 09:27, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Where does Tash fit in the Narnia time line? He is mentioned in A Horse & His Boy, but when does Tash himself first apppear? At the begining of time? Reepicheep II 19:03, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Unsourced questionable info 99.235.105.19 (contributor who added info about Tash misunderstood), where did you find that information? If no one speaks up for it, I will delete it; it is definitely not from the books or any other legitimate source I've come across. Does anyone recognize it? Lasaraleen Tarkheena (talk) 00:21, September 20, 2012 (UTC) I was wondering that myself. It doesnt seem like the Tash I remembering reading about, but then it's been a while since I've read the books, and I don't remembering much about Tash. I only remember reading something saying that Lewis had based Tash off Satan. There were a lot of things in the oiringla text that I had trouble accepting, like the part saying Tash was a misunderstood god. Storyseeker1 (talk) 08:09, September 20, 2012 (UTC) Yeah. I have read the books recently and often and this is not just extra info, it runs directly contrary to what Lewis wrote. I'm undoing the edit for now; we can always put it back if further evidence shows up. (I actually just deleted the paragraph instead, because it looks like you've made some other minor edits since the questionable revision.) Lasaraleen Tarkheena (talk) 14:31, September 20, 2012 (UTC) Tash and Aslan equals? Given that Aslan knows of Tash and his nature, it is implied that both of them know each other. It can be said that Tash is Aslan's evil counterpart, as Aslan reveals to Emeth that if anybody performs good deeds, even though he or she is a devotee of Tash, all his good deeds are considered being done to Aslan and vice versa. Since both of them are in fact in the stable, it is possible that both of them are in agreement that they only take their own share, the good are for Aslan and the evil are for Tash's "lawful prey". This explain why evil characters, such as Ginger and Shift end up with Tash and good characters, such as Jill, Eustace etc. are accepted by Aslan in his country. Since Peter banishes Tash in the name of Aslan and his father, it is likely that Tash fears, if not respects, Aslan's and his father's powers. Furthermore, Tashbaan, Tash's city also exists in Aslan's Country. ~Malikishak91